


Hello angel (그림 같아)

by Ayfe



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Painter Park Chanyeol, They are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angel au, but technically they're not, red velvet cameos, they're not actually angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: A mural of two angels was decorating a front wall of a local art shop. Every day from dawn until dusk they were admired by people passing by, during nights they were however flying high above the town seen by nobody except a certain tall painter. But then one of them disappeared.A mural of one angel is now decorating a front wall of a local art shop. The angel is left alone, asking himself if falling in love isn't too foolish.





	1. ~ Part One ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fan fiction in English so I hope it hasn't turned out (that) bad. The plot is based (more like stolen *nervous laugh*) on one of my most favorite manga - Die Engel an der Wand. After hearing Heaven I had to write it with Chanbaek and after such a loooooong time I've finally done it.  
> Big thanks goes to my Beta who did an amazing job (so many mistakes, I'm sorry).  
> I appreciate every kudos and comment. ^.^ Enjoy!

“This is the place?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the empty white wall which was surrounding the front door of an art shop called _Farben Kasten._

The tall man - not as tall as Chanyeol, but still tall - standing next to Chanyeol who stood with folded arms, nodded. “It seems so empty and boring. Junmyeon hyung would like some mural here.”

Chanyeol moved his eyes from the man back to the white wall. Hundreds of ideas already appeared in his mind.

“Do you or Junmyeon hyung already have something in mind? Any wishes or requests?” Chanyeol asked, before thinking about any other ideas. The man shook his head and his newly dyed blond hair fell in front of his eyes. He brushed them away and Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from thinking that his friend sometimes really looks more like a model than like an ordinary university student or cashier from a local art shop.

“No, I’ll leave that up to you, hyung. If it’ll be as good as your other paintings, anything is fine.” The young man said with a slightly bored tone.

Chanyeol looked back at him with a big smile plastered on face. “You think that I’m a good painter?”

“I didn’t say that.” The man replied with his unimpressed face and still bored tone. “I just repeated what Junmyeon hyung told me.”

“Oh Sehun, don’t be mean to your dear friend.” Chanyeol whined.

Sehun just laughed at his friend’s whining. Sometimes (or most of the time – he corrected himself) he really questioned who was older out of the two of them. “I have to go back, Junmyeon hyung needs help. See ya!”

Chanyeol nodded and waved Sehun goodbye before disappearing in the shop. He took a few steps back and looked at the wall again. This whole empty wall was now a space for his ideas. It was now his canvas and it was now also his opportunity, solid job and certain income of money after a long time. Chanyeol didn’t complain, he never complained, but after years and years of painting he hoped he would be somewhere else at this point of his life. He had always dreamed of becoming a famous artist. He had dreamed of being someone whose paintings would be admired and loved by people. He would display his works in famous galleries and perhaps even have his own exhibition. But right now, Chanyeol was still far from this dream. He was just an unknown artist, trying to sell his paintings, taking every possible job and trying to survive with the small amount of money he earned. More than often he had to choose between new brushes or a meal.

Chanyeol walked down the street towards his small apartment. He waved at Luhan and Minseok when he passed by their bakery at the end of the street. He liked them; he stopped at their bakery every time he had some spare money to buy one of their delicious croissants and to have a nice talk. Sometimes when he had no job and not enough money to even pay a rent, Luhan and Minseok let him help in the bakery for a little money. He couldn’t exactly bake, but he helped in other ways such as sweeping the floor or cleaning the kitchen. He was really grateful for his hyungs, not just because from time to time he got one of their croissants for free, but that certainly helped.

Chanyeol’s apartment was small, but small also meant cheap. It had just a tiny bathroom and one more room, which was kitchen at one side, bedroom at the other side and art studio with all his canvases and brushes in between. It was always a bit messy, but he tried to keep it relatively clean. It wasn’t much but it was enough for Chanyeol.

He took one of his sketchbooks and sat down on one of the only two old chairs in the apartment. With a pencil in his right hand he was ready to begin his work. He had a lot of different ideas but none of them seemed right to decorate his friend’s shop.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by pigeons on his windowsill. It wasn’t the first time so like the times before, he put the sketchbook and pencil down on a table and walked to the window. He bent down so he could look at them. Chanyeol has always liked animals. When he was younger he took care of stray cats, he brought them home and it sometimes upset his mother. One time he even brought home a mouse which he found trapped. He thought it was really cute, but his mom had got really angry so he released it.

“I’m sorry, but I was told by the landlord not to feed pigeons.” said Chanyeol sadly to the pigeons behind the glass. The pigeons were looking at him dumbly but before he could say anything else one of them suddenly waved his wings and flew away, the rest of them followed him and Chanyeol was left alone in his apartment with nothing but his canvases again.

After a while of trying to transfer some of his ideas on the paper, he found himself staring out of the window again. White fluffy clouds floated above the roofs and blue sky started to color pink because of the setting sun. Sudden idea came to his mind and his hand started to sketch skinny lines on the paper. And all of sudden he was looking at the sketch of an angel. He had a face and a body of young man and his back was decorated with a pair of large and majestic wings.

Chanyeol liked what he was seeing. It might sound arrogant but Chanyeol was proud of his work. If he wasn’t he would’ve given up on painting a long time ago. He nodded to himself, the end of the pencil between his lips. He knew it was a bad habit, but he never truly made an afford to get rid of it.

“Looks good, looks good…” he murmured to himself. “That’s it, two angels! It’s gonna be two angels.” He decided, he thinks they will look good on the front wall of the art shop.

 

**~•••~**

 

“It’s fine, leave it here. Thank you, hyung.” Chanyeol smiled at the owner of the art shop _Farben Kasten_. Junmyeon borrowed him a stepladder, so Chanyeol was ready to start with his work. All the paint and brushes were also from Junmyeon, because he knew that Chanyeol usually just painted on canvases. He didn’t mind, he owned an art shop after all.

“I’ll leave it to you then. I have to go back before Sehun breaks or pours out something, but if you need anything, just call me.” And with these words Junmyeon went back to the shop.

First Chanyeol started with the angel on the right side. He climbed the stepladder which was standing closely to the wall. He pulled out the sketch of the angel from yesterday and with the first strokes he started to transfer the angel from a paper to the wall. He started from the head and the angel’s soft looking hair, then he continued with his neck, chest, waist and arms and he ended with the angel’s legs. He dressed up the angel in the long robe and he put a book into his hands. He kept the wings to the absolute end. Unlike his sketch he painted the angel’s left wing packed close to his body and on the other side he painted his right wing unfolded upon the shop door.

Later during lunch Luhan came to share some of his delicious pastries and to see how is his mural is going. Sehun also came to take a look, but at the end Chanyeol was sure that he looked more at Luhan than his mural. (Chanyeol didn’t mention it. It was a good blackmailing material for later.)

After both of them left, he continued with the angel on the left side. He used the same sketch as a foundation. Same long robe, same book in the hands and same small figure. However, he decided to change the angel’s face and features and even though he hadn’t started with coloring yet unlike the right angel’s blond hair, the left one had raven black hair in his mind. The left one’s wings mirrored the wings of the right angel. The tips of their wings almost touched above the shop door.

Chanyeol was quite proud of his work at the end of the day. He was pleasantly surprised that he managed to sketch both of the angels in just one day.

“They look nice. I didn’t expect angels, but I like them.” Junmyeon commented while looking at the angels on the wall. Chanyeol was glad that his friend approved of his work; he was a bit worried that Junmyeon wouldn’t like his idea.

“I’ll start with coloring tomorrow.” He informed his friend standing next to him.

“I look forward to the result.” Junmyeon smiled.

“I just hope that he won’t screw up.” Sehun muttered from the owner’s other side.

“Can’t you be nice for once?” asked Chanyeol with a murderous glance sent towards Sehun whose answer was just a laugh.

“Don’t listen to him, Chanyeol. I think they look really good.” Junmyeon assured him.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, hyung.” Chanyeol smiled. “I even gave them names. The one on the left-” he pointed at the angel. “His name is Kyungsoo and the one on the right-” he moved his hand to the right. “He is Baekhyun.”

“You gave them names, hyung? You’re going crazy.” Sehun teased.

Chanyeol turned to him with a smirk. “Stop worrying about my mental health and rather go back to drooling over Luhan.” Sehun’s face immediately turned red, muttering he returned to the shop. Junmyeon just chuckled at their bickering before patting his shoulder. “Good job, but it’s late so you should go home and have some sleep.”

“You too, hyung.”

 

**~•••~**

 

The night had come and the town was dark. Streets lightened by the lamps were empty and quiet. People were in their homes with their families, enjoying their time or already asleep.

Baekhyun could hear nothing but silence. _It’s the right time now,_ he thought. He started to pull with all his strength and his head suddenly wasn’t just painted on the wall, but reality. His head was followed by his shoulders and chest, arms and waist. Next were his large wings and finally his legs.

Baekhyun inhaled the fresh cold air for the first time. Then he drifted to the ground and for the first time he touched the cold ground with his bare feet. He looked around, his eyes widened with excitement, a smile on his lips. “The night breeze feels nice.” he thought aloud.

He was a bit startled when he realized he wasn’t alone. On the other side of the shop door was another angel. He was similar yet very different to Baekhyun.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Kyungsoo.” The angel bowed when he caught Baekhyun staring at him.

“Hello!” he smiled. “I’m Baekhyun.” He bowed as well.

After the introduction they both decided to leave the cold ground and discover the quiet town. They waved their wings and took off of the ground. They passed the window on the first floor above the shop. “It’s hard. I can’t fly well.” complained Baekhyun when he faltered.

“We’ve just been sketched. It’ll be probably better tomorrow.” commented Kyungsoo, his flight looked a bit clumsy as well. Nonetheless they flew higher and higher over the houses and through the town. The night breeze played with their long robes as they went up.

“How do you think he’ll color us?” asked Baekhyun during the flight. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care about Baekhyun’s question, so he continued. “I hope he’ll keep my hair light. Pink would be also nice, but I think some dark color would suit you…” Baekhyun was touching his hair as continued with the theories. Kyungsoo was meanwhile looking down at the town streets and houses.

“It’s so quiet. People in this town really go to sleep early. All shops are closed and barely any houses have the lights on. There’s almost nobody outside. Isn’t this usually time, when people go out on dates or something?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “But it’s good, isn’t it? We can come off the wall, fly around and play.” his smile widened. He was full of energy and ready to discover. This was his first night off the wall and it felt so good to be able to fly around and not be just trapped on the wall like a mural. On the other side Kyungsoo was less energetic and enthusiastic. That’s why they decided to split up.

“Just be careful.” Kyungsoo warned him. “Don’t fly too far and avoid humans. And most importantly you have to get back to the wall before the dawn.” Kyungsoo talked to him with a frown on his face. His eyes weren’t sketched as good as Baekhyun’s, so he glared at him from under his eyelids. _He looks scary_ , thought Baekhyun, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes at him.

“I know, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol stumbled out of his bed. He was woken up by his growling stomach. “Hungry…” he mumbled tiredly under his breath. He didn’t even change his clothes to something more comfortable when he came back home the day before, he just threw himself on the bed and fell asleep. Junmyeon was right, going home and having some sleep was the best choice for that evening. He noticed that it’s still dark outside when he walked across the apartment to fridge. He wasn’t in the mood to cook something right now, so he was glad when he found some leftovers. He put some of the food on a plate and put the rest back in the fridge. While his _japchebap_ was heating up he filled himself a cup of water.

 

Baekhyun was flying above the roofs. It was all so overwhelming, cold breezes touching his skin, almost soundless noises which seemed so loud in the silence and the different smells attacking his nose. _What’s that?_ he thought when he inhaled and a nice smell hit his nose. He changed direction of his flight and followed the nice smell. He flew near a window of one of the houses. The lights in the room behind the glass were on. Baekhyun flew even closer, his hands on the glass and the tip of his nose almost touching it. His eyes widened with curiosity when he stared through the glass to the room.

 

Chanyeol took the heated _japchebap_ carefully from his microwave.

 _I could add some color to the wings or maybe I should just keep them white_ , he was thinking while walking to the table with the meal in his hands. Although he was deep emerged in his thoughts he didn’t miss the quiet rattle by the window.

 _Are the pigeons back?_  Chanyeol wondered. He turned his head to the window but what he saw behind the glass definitely wasn’t a pigeon.

The white figure almost shone on the pitch-black background. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t understand what he was seeing. But before he could do anything - or decide how to properly react - the figure was gone. Chanyeol was almost sure that the figure disappeared to the roof but he didn’t exactly trust his eyes right now.

 

Baekhyun covered his mouth with both his palms. His heart was beating too fast, he was really scared. A few seconds earlier he looked directly in the big brown eyes of the man in the room. _That means he saw me too_ , he realized. He was hearing Kyungsoo’s words at the back of his mind.

_Avoid humans._

Why he had to be seen? And moreover, by this particular man. Baekhyun recognized this man. It was the one who painted Kyungsoo and him. He didn’t expect to see him tonight or any other night. Baekhyun was silently sitting on the roof with both his palms still over his mouth. His heartbeat didn’t slow down and he didn’t know what to do.

 

Chanyeol was staring out of the window. Eyes wide, jaw dropped. But besides jaw he also dropped his plate with _japchebap_ on the floor, chopsticks still holding in his right hand.

_Was that a guy? But how is that possible? My apartment is on the fourth floor._

Chanyeol’s mind was a bit of a mess right now but he snapped out of his trance and walked over the fallen meal closer to the window. _Could that be a ghost?_ Chanyeol asked himself. He was kind of pale, pretty and also flying. _Isn’t that the exact definition of a ghost?_ he pondered. He honestly couldn’t find any other rational explanation to this. _Not that a ghost was rational explanation_ , he thought bitterly. Why was a thing like that happening to him? Chanyeol didn’t like scary things, he always gets scared easily.

He opened the old window with a loud shriek. The cold air touched his cheeks. Winter was coming and the nights were getting colder and colder. He leaned over the windowsill to the silent dark night.

“Hey…” he started quietly. “Is-is there someone? Please come out.” His voice was shaking a little bit. “I don’t care if you are…if you are a ghost.” He suddenly felt really stupid talking to some ghost that he wasn’t even sure was a ghost, or real, in the middle of the night. His question and request were left unanswered so he dared to look up but he saw just clear sky full of shining stars. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see on the roof from his position.

 

Baekhyun was startled when he heard the man’s voice from somewhere below him. The man’s voice was deep, deeper than Baekhyun would’ve expected. He couldn’t have heard his voice clearly earlier that day when the man had been talking with his friends just a few meters away from him. The street had been busy and their conversation hadn’t been loud enough. But Baekhyun could hear his voice clearly now and he liked it. The sincerity in the man’s voice also helped his heart to calm down a bit. But he still didn’t dare to move let alone come down from the roof. The painter started to talk again and Baekhyun listened carefully.

“Could you maybe… model for me?” asked the man with a less shaky voice. “For a picture.” he added. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what the man meant so he stayed quiet. The man continued. “I saw you just for a moment, but eh…how do I say this?” he made a short pause before his next words. “You were quite fascinating.” All of sudden Baekhyun felt hotter in the cold night. He wondered why.

“I was a bit scared before. Okay, maybe I was scared a lot.” admitted the deep voice. “But it doesn’t matter if you’re ghost or- “

“I’m not a ghost.” Baekhyun whispered, but he was sure that the man heard him. _What’s a ghost anyway?_ he thought. He had never heard of ghosts.

 

Chanyeol freaked out a bit when he heard the whisper from above him. He backed out from the open window to the room. _He can speak. He’s real._ Well, Chanyeol still wasn’t entirely sure that the ghost, but not really a ghost according to him, was real but after pinching himself in the arm, he was at least sure that he’s not dreaming.

“What are you then, if not a ghost?”

He didn’t get an answer. However, a small white palm with pretty fingers appeared on the top of the window frame. Chanyeol cautiously reached for the hand. He touched the tips of the white fingers. They were soft but also cold like a stone. Chanyeol concluded that it was probably because of the cold night air.

“Come down, please. Will you?” Chanyeol asked the figure when he grabbed the cold hand. After the hand appeared a whole arm, then the other one and next was head with a soft looking hair. Chanyeol carefully grabbed both of the arms and pulled the figure from the roof through the window right to his apartment. The figure fortunately landed safely on the legs with a soft thud. When Chanyeol made sure that the young man in front of him was okay he dropped his arms from him. He immediately noticed that the young man standing in his apartment wasn’t just a man, or a ghost as he thought.

“You’re not a ghost after all.” Chanyeol wondered aloud, while staring at the said man. _More like the angel_ , he corrected himself.

“I’ve already told you I’m not.” said the small angel offended. He looked around his apartment with curious eyes. Chanyeol turned to close the window and stop cold air from outside when he was startled by a loud shriek.

“I stepped in something!” the angel cried out loud. Chanyeol let out embarrassed laugh after seeing what the angel stepped in. “Sorry.” He quickly cleaned up the dropped _japchebap._

 

Chanyeol put the heated meal on the table in front of the sitting man. He was glad that he didn’t take all left _japchebap_ before. His hunger was now long forgotten, but the man needed to eat. _The landlord hadn’t said not to feed angels_ , he thought. “I hope leftovers are enough. I don’t have anything else.”

“No, it’s fine.” the man shook his head. “This is actually my first meal ever.” Chanyeol slid the plate closer to him and sit on the other chair opposite him. The man reached with his hand for the food on the plate, however he hissed with pain just a few seconds later. “It’s hot.”

Chanyeol grabbed his hand to make sure he didn’t burn himself. “You have to use these.” He showed the man how to use chopsticks and although he was clumsy with them, he was able to eat the _japchebap_. He was happily enjoying the food and meanwhile Chanyeol was looking at him from across the table. The man fascinated him. He had sudden urge to draw him, so he got up and took one of his sketchbooks and pencil.

“Can I?”

The man, who had his mouth full, looked from the food to Chanyeol who was holding his sketchbook. He slowly nodded. Chanyeol began with his work.

 

Baekhyun liked the food. It was so tasty. He struggled with chopsticks but that didn’t lessen his thrill. The painter was quietly sitting opposite him and drawing, so Baekhyun didn’t mind him until he finished the food. He then hesitantly asked. “You’re an artist, aren’t you?”

The man quickly looked at him before concentrating on the drawing again. “My name is Chanyeol and yes, I am an artist. Not really successful, though.” the man, Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun himself, spoke again. “I’m barely able to afford this tiny apartment. Fortunately, I just got a new job. I’m painting a mural on the front wall of a local art shop.”

_He is talking about me and Kyungsoo, right?_

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. His face was now focused just like when he was painting him and Kyungsoo earlier this day. He was too immersed in staring at Chanyeol that he almost didn’t notice that the sky above the horizon was starting to become lighter. He abruptly stood up, surprising Chanyeol who was focused on drawing. “I have to go right now.” Baekhyun said, slight panic was heard in his voice.

 _I have to go back before sunrise_ , he thought while hurrying to the window.

“Are you Cinderella or something?” Chanyeol asked sarcastically. “It’s long after midnight, though.”

“Who’s Cinderella?” Baekhyun has never heard of this Cinderella person.

“It’s… never mind.” Chanyeol shook his head. “Leave if you must. But...will you come back?” Chanyeol looked at him with hopeful eyes. “Please.” he said with eyes that couldn’t be described by any other word than puppy-like.

“If you don’t mind night visits…” said Baekhyun hesitantly.

“I don’t.” Chanyeol smiled again, showing off his white teeth. “Besides I haven’t finished my drawing yet.”

“I’ll make sure to come back then.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Chanyeol said without a doubt in his voice.

“It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol. But I really have to go now.” Baekhyun politely bowed to the artist in front of him.

“Yeah, okay.” Chanyeol almost tripped when he hurried over to open the window for Baekhyun who was standing in front of it unsure what to do.

“See you soon, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun bid his goodbye already halfway through the window. He spread his wings and with one wave he was gone.

“Awesome.” Chanyeol whispered astonished to no one.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was hurrying through the town. He was frantically waving his large wings, but Chanyeol’s apartment fortunately wasn’t far from the art shop. Just a few minutes later he carefully landed in front of impatiently waiting Kyungsoo. He folded his wings and tried to avoid Kyungsoo’s piercing gaze. “Sorry, Kyungsoo.”

“Where the hell have you been? It’s almost dawn. The bakery down the street already has lights on.” Kyungsoo sounded more worried than upset and that’s why Baekhyun dared to look at him, unable to hold his growing grin.

“I met an interesting guy and- “

“You talked to someone?!” Kyungsoo certainly sounded upset now. But Baekhyun still nodded enthusiastically without minding his tone.

“His name is Chanyeol. He is the one who draws us. Could you believe that? What a huge coincidence.”

Kyungsoo sighed; he thought that Baekhyun was being too careless. He walked to the left side of the shop door. “Let’s just get back on the wall. The sun is almost up.”

Baekhyun walked to his side of the shop door, continuing with talking about the night. “I didn’t expect to meet him at all. I was just following this really nice smell and when I looked though the window to the room from which the smell was coming, he was just there. He gave me a really delicious food called _jap_ -”

“You should be more careful, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo interrupted him. “What if he finds out who you are?“ He waved his wings once while talking to go up just a few decimeters and he started to get back to the wall. First back on the wall were his legs and the tips of his wings. On the other side of the door was Baekhyun doing the exact same.

“Don’t worry about me, Kyungsoo. He won’t find out, I’ll be really careful. Trust me, please.” Baekhyun was trying to convince the other angel who was already halfway back on the wall, but still managed to look at Baekhyun doubtfully.

“Just be careful, that’s all I want.” he whispered before the rest of his body became a mural again. Baekhyun on the right side was now just a mural, too. Both of the angels looked exactly same like before the eventful night. Neither of them looked like they were flying around the town and talking with each other, or a certain tall painter in Baekhyun’s case, just a few minutes ago.

The first rays of the sun appeared above the horizon and the people in the town were slowly waking up. A new day was beginning.

 

**~•••~**

 

Chanyeol was comfortably sitting on a stepladder and continuing with painting the mural. He was now working on the left angel’s hair. His brush was darting across the wall and leaving behind beautiful painted dark hair on Kyungsoo’s head. His concentration was interrupted by Sehun.

“Don’t you want a break, hyung? I bought some food for you.”

Chanyeol put aside his brush and looked down at Sehun. “Yeah, sure.” He got down from the stepladder. “What have you bought?”

“Just some pastries from the bakery down the street.” Chanyeol smirked when Sehun’s cheeks turned to light shade of pink. He took one of the pastries from Sehun. He ate it while enjoying looking at an embarrassed Sehun. “I get it now. You didn’t buy the food because of me but because of certain pretty guy who works at the bakery and whose name starts with L, right?”

Sehun’s cheeks were now deep red; he was suddenly immersed in looking at the surroundings instead of Chanyeol. “Shut up, hyung.” he mumbled.

“Oh, come on. I’ve had to endure your teasing for years. It’s my turn now.” Chanyeol laughed at Sehun’s offended look.

 

 

“The one on the right has blond hair and the other one’s hair I made black.” Chanyeol was standing in front of the art shop with its owner and his friend Junmyeon. He wanted to look at his progression today. “I kept the wings white for now. I am thinking about adding some color to them, but I haven’t decided yet. I might just keep them white.” explained Chanyeol.

Junmyeon was nodding to Chanyeol’s words. “They are looking better and better.”

 

**~•••~**

 

The night had come again, dark and silent like the previous one.

Once Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sure that nobody was around to see, they got off the wall. When both of their bodies became tangible once again, they found themselves standing in the empty street in front of the art shop. They were admiring each other’s improved looks. _Chanyeol really did a lot of work today_ , thought Baekhyun, satisfied with the improvement. He ran a hand through his hair, glad that Chanyeol kept them blond, not just because he liked them blond but also because he wasn’t sure how he would explain the sudden change of color to Chanyeol during their next meeting. Kyungsoo’s hair however was now pitch black. “As I thought, you look amazing with dark hair.” Baekhyun complimented the other angel.

Kyungsoo was meanwhile trying to look at his black hair, but failing. To be honest it looked quite funny to Baekhyun but he decided to rather not comment on it. When Kyungsoo finally gave up his vain efforts, he focused his sight at Baekhyun. “Yours don’t look that bad, either.”

Baekhyun guessed that he couldn’t expect more from Kyungsoo, so he just smiled. “Well, I have to go now.” he said while unfolding his wings and getting ready to leave. Kyungsoo frowned at him.

“Where are you going, Baekhyun?” he asked cautiously although he already knew the answer and he didn’t like it.

Baekhyun waved his wings and took off the silent street. He turned his head to Kyungsoo during the rising. “I promised him to come back. Enjoy your night, Kyungsoo.” He waved his wings once more; the flying was easier today. His wings together with the rest of his body were more detailed and elaborate; he was no longer just a plain sketch.

Kyungsoo was standing in the street, looking at the other angel’s moving body disappearing in the darkness. Frown still on his face, he just had to trust Baekhyun. A sigh escaped his heart-shaped lips. He shook his head to get rid of all the worried thoughts before unfolding and waving his white wings. He took off the ground to discover the town on his own.

 

 

 

Baekhyun knocked at the window glass. The lights were on, so Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol is awake. He stood on the windowsill and let his wings rest after the flight. Fortunately, it didn’t take even a whole minute for Chanyeol to open the window and let Baekhyun in. His big grin mirrored the one which appeared at Baekhyun’s face. “Hello.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s arms to help him get down from the windowsill to the floor. “You really came back. I wasn’t sure if you meant it yesterday.”

”You must be hungry. Wait a second, I’ll get you something. Just sit down - here.” He led the angel further into the room and sat him on the same chair like yesterday. Then he hurried to close the window before it got too cold and went to prepare some coffee and food.

He found a pack with pastries from Sehun on the kitchen counter where he left it after coming back home. He had really hoped that the angel would come and he had wanted to spend a lot of time with him without falling asleep in the middle of the conversation so he had decided to take a nap immediately after coming back, not bothering some pastries.

Baekhyun was cautiously eyeing the cup which Chanyeol put in front of him. It smelled really nice and he couldn’t wait to taste it, but Chanyeol warned him that it’s hot and made him wait so that he didn’t burn himself. Along with the cup the painter put a plate with some pastries on the table.

“I got these from a friend this afternoon. Take how much you want.” said Chanyeol while walking back to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for himself.

“These are from the bakery…from the one that’s on the same street as an art shop, right?” Baekhyun asked and took one of the pastries and studied it with his eyes curiously before taking a small bite. He was not yet sure if he like it or not. But after the first bite he took another one and then another one. When the whole croissant disappeared in the angel’s stomach, it was safe to say that he liked it.

Chanyeol was sitting opposite the angel with the cup in his hands, he was a little bit surprised that the angel knew Minseok and Luhan’s bakery.

 _It’s not like he spends all his time just with you_ , he scolded himself.

“Oh, yes. You have been there before?”

Baekhyun looked at another pastry, a doughnut with a strawberry topping and took it in his hands.

“No, I haven’t.” _But I heard you talking about it with your friend today._

The doughnut disappeared in his stomach in the blink of eye. He wasn’t hungry - he was not even sure if he could get hungry with being an angel from mural and all - he just really loved the taste of this food. “It’s really tasty.” he said when he realized that Chanyeol was watching him reaching for another piece of the pastries. This time it was a piece of apple pie. Chanyeol chuckled. “Just continue. Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung would be glad to hear that even an angel likes their pastries.”

Baekhyun glanced at him confused; he looked like a hamster with his cheeks full of apple pie.

 _Cute_ , thought the painter.

“Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung, who are they?” The angel asked mouth still full of apple pie. If these two made this delicious food, Baekhyun would surely like to meet them (and get some more food).

“They are friends of mine and also the owners of the bakery.”

Baekhyun nodded, saving the new information in his mind. He looked at the plate on the table to find a last piece of pastry. “Can I?” he uncertainly asked Chanyeol. He didn’t want to just barge into the artist’s apartment, eat all of his food and then leave before the dawn again. But the food was so tasty, he couldn’t help it. Chanyeol however didn’t seem to share these thoughts so he simply slid the plate closer to almost drooling Baekhyun. “Just keep eating, I’ll go get my sketchbook and some pencils.”

As he said it, he got up to get the said things. Baekhyun was meanwhile happily eating the last piece of pastry. Chanyeol continued with his work and they shared comfortable silence.

After finishing the food, Baekhyun’s attention got back to the cup standing in front of him. He cautiously touched it and when he felt that the cup is not hot anymore, he decided to try the drink in it. Despite Baekhyun’s desire to try it, he didn’t like the drink at all in the end. Chanyeol laughed at the angel’s grimace after the first gulp. “I’ll make you some tea next time.” he assured the smaller one before concentrating on his drawing again.

They shared another comfortable silence before Baekhyun got bored and restless. He wasn’t the one to sit on a same place for a long time, moreover after being trapped in a wall whole day. He started to fidget on his chair and look around the apartment. Shelves standing next to the bed caught his attention. They were full of canvases and Baekhyun got curious. He had never seen any of Chanyeol’s works. Well, besides himself and Kyungsoo. The angel turned back to Chanyeol.

“Can I uhm…look at some of these?” he pointed with his hand to the shelves with canvases. “These are your other works, aren’t they? I’d like to see some of them.”

Chanyeol glanced where the angel was pointing. “Of course. Take a look, I don’t mind at all.”

Baekhyun crossed the room to get closer to the shelves. He started to carefully scan through the canvases. There were so many of them, different concepts and different styles. Each of them was unique but at the same time they all had Chanyeol’s print. There were even some portraits and the angel recognized Chanyeol’s friend on one of them even thought he had black hair instead of his current blond one.

His favorite was however another picture. It was the one with a figure in white spacesuit looking at the giant animal. _It’s called a whale_ , he thought but he wasn’t entirely sure. Both the figure and the whale on the picture were floating on the dark background which was pierced with white snowflakes. The picture wasn’t painted with any colors; it was whole just black and white. Baekhyun was captivated by the picture so that he didn’t even realized that Chanyeol put off his sketchbook with pencil and that he moved next to him.

“You’ve got a little bit more color tonight, right?”

Baekhyun looked up from the canvas in his hands. He got quite nervous under Chanyeol’s close look. “I guess so…” he mumbled, averting his eyes.

Chanyeol reached his hand to the angel’s cheek. “You don’t seem as pale as the other day and your hair-“ he moved his hand to grab a streak of Baekhyun’s soft hair. ”is blond. Also, your eyes have a clear blue color today.” Chanyeol’s hand dropped but his sight stayed fixed on the angel whose cheeks were now colored with a light shade of pink. “I was thinking about it earlier during drawing. I hadn’t noticed these things at all yesterday but maybe it was just because of a poor light and my tired eyes.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to say. _You picked these colors_ , he thought instead.

Neither of them continued with this talk and instead they sat themselves on the chairs again. Chanyeol started to draw once again and soon after they started to talk. Baekhyun had many questions about humans and Chanyeol in return wanted to know more about angels. It was much better than just listening to Chanyeol talking with other people below his feet. Sometime during the night, the painter even abandoned his sketchbook and paid his full attention to the angel. He wasn’t tired or bored with the angel sitting opposite him and even though he would wish it, time doesn’t stop. The end of the night had inevitably come and that also meant that it was time for Baekhyun to leave the apartment and go back to the wall.

“Sorry, but…” the angel interrupted the painter’s story about his older sister and her first day in new work. “I should get going.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yes, you’re right. It’s already late, or should I say early?”

The angel shrugged, moving closer to the window.

The taller one opened the window for Baekhyun like the last night. And like the last night Baekhyun promised him to come back and then after unnecessarily long goodbye the angel flew away to the night.

 

**~•••~**

 

Today was another day of Chanyeol’s work. He came early as usual, even though Junmyeon repeated him several times that he doesn’t have to. The owner had told him that he has as much time as he want. But it was starting to get cold and Chanyeol wanted to finish the mural before it gets too cold. Plus, he didn’t mind coming early; he couldn’t sleep again after the angel left anyway. Just thinking about the small angel made corners of his mouth turn up.

The work was quickly passing under his experienced hands. He was just interrupted by Sehun who came to his early shift, and then later Junmyeon passed him with a friendly greeting.

Sehun interrupted, or rather startled him again a few hours later, he stormed out of the art shop to catch a train to the city. Chanyeol knew that Sehun attended the University of the Arts here. Sehun had told him the story long ago. He had told him about how he just wanted to dance but his parents insisted on him going to university, so he made a compromise. They however weren’t happy and decided not to support him. That meant he was forced to find a part-time job.

Chanyeol was remembering his own college years while he detailed the features of the right angel’s face with a brush.

It was actually during the first day of university when he met Junmyeon. They became good friends right away, both started university with a vision of bright future. Their younger selves were naïve and thought that they’ll do what they love and get paid for it, eventually become famous. But how the years passed they both realized that in reality nothing is that easy. That didn’t mean giving up their dreams, it just meant maturing. And so later when both of them successfully graduated, they were ready to face the life without fear.

Or so they thought.

A few days later Junmyeon got a call. His father had had an accident and he hadn’t survived it. Junmyeon had to abruptly come back to his hometown, his mourning mother needed him. And so Chanyeol decided to follow his friend. The taller had no plan and no place to go; Junmyeon was his only close friend and the only friend he trusted. He had never regretted his decision.

Junmyeon took over his father’s art shop. Not long after that they met Minseok and Luhan; it was kind of inevitable meeting in this small town and Chanyeol liked them immediately.

Sometime later Chanyeol was with Junmyeon in the art shop. At that time, he had no job, so he occasionally helped his friend in the shop. Junmyeon often complained that it’s too much work for just one person, but he couldn’t find any suitable employees. Luhan also came that day, like a lot of days before and brought coffee for them. And while Chanyeol is a rather clumsy person, he’s sure that it was more Sehun’s fault. After years of knowing each other they still didn’t agree on whose fault it actually was. But it didn’t really matter whose fault the accident was, the important thing was that the content of Chanyeol’s cup ended up on Sehun’s shirt. Until then his arrival to the art shop went unnoticed by the three men because of their rather loud conversation.

Chanyeol was quite scared of Sehun that day, the boy looked intimidating at first because of his sharp features and his obviously pissed face didn’t really help. Chanyeol was sure that he would end up murdered by the hands of Oh Sehun that day if it wasn’t for Luhan and his incredible ability to immediately charm the youngest of them.

Later that day Junmyeon finally got a new employee and stopped complaining about the amount of work, he however started to complain about Sehun. The tall artist knew that he didn’t really mean it, though. Sehun soon became like a younger brother to Junmyeon. Chanyeol found out that Sehun is actually not intimidating but sarcastic and sassy as hell and Sehun got a part-time job and a huge crush on the baker whose name is Luhan.

Chanyeol’s thoughts got back to the present when Junmyeon came to make sure that he takes a break and eats something.

“Thanks as always, hyung.” Chanyeol said while getting down from the stepladder.

Junmyeon scanned the wall in front of him. “You don’t have to hurry, you know. You’re almost finished.” his friend stated but it sounded more like a question in the end.

Chanyeol shook his head as he was chewing the food. “Not at all, but I’m planning on finishing the wings today. I’m not sure if I can manage it, though.”

 

**~•••~**

 

Kyungsoo waved his wings to get a little bit higher in the air. He did a quick flip to test his newly painted wings. He had to admit that Chanyeol - Baekhyun had repeated the artist’s name so many times that he was practically forced to remember it for the rest of his life - did an amazing job.

The flying in the dark night was much easier now. He could feel every single feather; they were so soft under his fingers. Baekhyun was trying the abilities of his own wings just a few meters away from him. Kyungsoo could tell that he’s just as excited as him or maybe even more, by their improved wings. The other angel was energetic and loud as always, obviously in a good mood. He however suspected that his good mood wasn’t related just to his newly improved wings but also to meeting a certain painter soon.

“This is amazing. It’s so easy compared to yesterday.” the black-haired angel smiled. The night breeze messed up his hair but he didn’t care at all. Baekhyun beside him equally as excited, nodded. “Yeah, it feels so great.”

Baekhyun was doing many different antics in the air and the other angel let some admiring shouts escape his mouth.

“I like the white wings but he said that he’s not decided yet. I hope he won’t color them, I couldn’t stand it if it turned out bad.” complained Kyungsoo when Baekhyun gave him his attention again after testing his wings. Still looking at him, the blond-haired angel shook his head and smiled.

“Chanyeol would never do a bad job.” he said so confidently and sincerely that although he would never admit it aloud, Kyungsoo was convinced. Nonetheless he was looking at Baekhyun unconvinced and with a little frown.

“You’re going to see him tonight again, aren’t you?”

The slightly higher-flying angel enthusiastically nodded not minding Kyungsoo as per usual displeased tone. He knew that Kyungsoo was just worried about him but he didn’t know Chanyeol. There was nothing to worry about.

“But please, Baekhyun…” he put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders stopping him in the air. “Don’t forget to return before dawn or- “

“I won’t be able to get back to the wall ever again. You’ve already told me this and I’ve always came back in time, haven’t I?” asked Baekhyun. He received a nod from Kyungsoo. “I won’t forget, I’ll come back just like yesterday and the day before.” He gave the black-haired angel a quick hug before flying away in the direction of Chanyeol’s apartment.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was fully concentrating on finishing the angel’s drawing, that’s why he was quite surprised when he found the angel instead of exploring his small apartment like the nights before, sleeping curled up in his bed. He didn’t realize that the angel fell asleep because he now noticed the angel talked and made a lot of different noises in his sleep. It was amusing to Chanyeol. He didn’t know that angels needed sleep or that they were so cute while sleeping.

 _Or was it just this particular angel?_ he wondered.

But he knew that although he didn’t really want to he had to wake up the smaller. The sun was going to come out soon and despite not knowing why, the painter knew that the smaller had to leave before that will happen. He was always so worried about it.

He lightly shook the angel’s shoulders and then again after receiving no reaction from the sleeping angel. _He must be really tired_ , concluded Chanyeol after trying to wake up the angel for few more minutes. It took him some more attempts to finally wake the angel up.

“I fell asleep? What… what time is it? It’s not already dawn, right?” the angel said with a panicked voice, trying to see if it’s still dark outside. His view was however blocked by the standing artist. _He is really tall_ ; the unrelated thought flew through Baekhyun’s mind.

Chanyeol quickly calmed him down with his next words. “The sun hasn’t come up yet, so you’re still good. You don’t have a lot of time, though.” Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh and Chanyeol continued. “I don’t know why but you always want to leave before dawn, so I woke you up.”

Baekhyun thanked him gratefully and moved from Chanyeol’s bed to the window. The sky was still dark like Chanyeol had said, he was glad because he honestly couldn’t imagine what would happen if he couldn’t get back to the wall. The painter gave him a concerned look after scanning his thick clothes. He noticed it before but he hadn’t said anything. “Winter is coming and it’s getting really cold outside, especially during the night. Aren’t you cold? I can give you some clothes but they might be too big for you.”

Baekhyun looked at him amused. “Is this your subtle way how to tell me that I’m small?”

“What? No, of course not.” The tall painter lightly chuckled. “I just don’t want you to get a cold or something.”

“Don’t worry. The cold…it doesn’t bother me.” Baekhyun assured Chanyeol ignoring the warmth spreading inside his chest after Chanyeol’s words. The fact that Chanyeol was standing quite close to him wasn’t helping the small angel at all.

“That’s cool and also really useful.” Chanyeol fell silent but Baekhyun had a feeling that it’s not all he wanted to say, so he stayed silent as well, looking at the taller one’s face and waiting. Little voice in the back of his mind screamed that he should leave because the sun will come up soon but he didn’t want to leave just yet. Tonight felt so short due to him falling asleep, so he wanted to talk with Chanyeol just a little but longer.

“It reminds me of our first meeting. When I touched your fingers they were so cold.” Chanyeol continued. “Like a stone.” He hesitantly touched the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers like he wanted to make sure that they are still as cold as he remembered and indeed they were. He wasn’t truly sure why but he moved his hand to cup the angel’s cheek. He was looking down at the small angel, captured by his clear blue eyes. “Your face is cold, too.”

Amazing sensation bloomed inside Chanyeol’s heart when the angel’s cheeks turned to light shade of pink.

 _He’s really cute_ , Chanyeol thought unconsciously.

 

Baekhyun was pretty sure that he was blushing. Embarrassed he averted his sight from the painter’s chocolate brown eyes. The wooden floor suddenly seemed like a better option for him.

“Chanyeol, I…” he started quietly but he ceased when he dared to look up at Chanyeol again. He was mesmerized by the painter standing so close in front of him. Baekhyun’s breath hitched when Chanyeol bent even closer to him. His eyes for a second dropped to the red lips before returning to the painter’s brown eyes.

“You’re getting more beautiful every time I see you.”

Baekhyun’s face was now bright red and Chanyeol let out an amused chuckle.

“You’re so red.” he remarked, big smile on his face. “So, even angels can get embarrassed.”

Chanyeol soon realized that teasing the small angel wasn’t exactly smart when he pushed Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek away and started to clumsily opening the window.

“Wait! What are you doing?”

“I’m going home.” Baekhyun said firmly, still too embarrassed to turn around and look at Chanyeol. He just wanted to get away from the painter and calm his fast beating heart and all the different feelings in his chest. For a moment when Chanyeol had bent closer to him, he thought that he’ll do something else and he didn’t know why he was so disappointed when Chanyeol spoke instead. He also wanted to get rid of that stupid blush as soon as possible. Why was he even blushing? It’s not like he likes the tall painter or anything.

He managed to successfully open the window and then he climbed at the windowsill getting ready to spread his wings and leave the apartment. He was however stopped by Chanyeol’s voice. “Wait. I’m sorry. I swear I won’t tease you again…I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

The blond-haired angel sighed. Of course he will come back. “See you tomorrow.” He assured Chanyeol, not brave enough to look at him before he once again unfolded his wings and left Chanyeol in his tiny apartment.

 

 

 

Baekhyun flew fast above the town, the flying was way easier so he didn’t need to use much of his energy and even if he needed, he had a lot of it after taking a nap in Chanyeol’s apartment. He was too engrossed in Chanyeol earlier that he forgot he’s supposed to get back before dawn.

When he got closer to the art shop he noticed that instead of standing on the street in front of the shop Kyungsoo was sitting on the top of the roof. He had legs close to his chest hugging them with arms and head laid down on his knees. His eyes were searching through the dark sky when they found the person he had been waiting for. He was relieved because he was getting more and more anxious every minute the dawn was drawing nearer.

Kyungsoo spotted something fascinating on the blond-haired angel’s cheeks when he got closer. “What’s with you?” he asked curiously.

“Huh?” Baekhyun was a little bit surprised; he hoped that the stupid blush disappeared during the flight. He surely didn’t want Kyungsoo to notice it, moreover being teased again.

“Your face looks like someone accidentally mixed in too much carmine of something.” said the black-haired angel. He lifted his head from the knees to get a closer look at Baekhyun’s face. That truly didn’t help Baekhyun, on the contrary his blush deepened if that’s even possible.

 

**~•••~**

 

“What the heck is that?” Chanyeol muttered while staring at the mural of an angel.

Today he decided to come later but he didn’t expect to find this strange surprise waiting for him. When he came he almost immediately noticed the right angel’s deep red cheeks. He didn’t remembered painting them with that deep red or any other shade of red. But maybe he was too tired yesterday. It was most likely not true but he couldn’t think about any other rational explanation. He was a bit startled when Junmyeon appeared next to him.

Why was he always scared by anyone and anything?

Junmyeon curiously eyed the face of the angel on the right side just like Chanyeol just a few moments earlier.

“What happened to him?” he smiled. He quickly glanced at Chanyeol but when it was clear that he won’t get any answer from the painter, he continued. “It’s actually kind of cute. He’s blushing like he met a person he likes or something.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. Junmyeon’s words triggered off something in his mind and the sudden wild thought hit him. _But is it really possible?_ he questioned his theory.

 _Soft looking blond hair, clear blue eyes, skin so pale that it looks almost white, large white wings… and the cheeks colored with a deep red blush._ Chanyeol reached his hand to touch the mural of the angel with the tips of his fingers. _Cold as stone._

Junmyeon stared at him confused, but he stayed silent. Even if he didn’t Chanyeol wouldn’t care.

_It couldn’t be…_

It actually made sense. The angel started to visit him the night after he began with painting the mural and he had more and more color every night. How could he be so oblivious? It was so simple and clear right in front of his eyes.

_But it couldn’t be…_


	2. ~ Part Two ~

His fast beating heart finally calmed down a bit. Junmyeon was back inside the shop, leaving Chanyeol with his crazy thoughts. This all, it made sense to Chanyeol. He couldn’t find one thing which would deny his theory. But on the other side he wasn’t just willing to believe anything without any real proof.

But what could he do?

 

The painter decided to ditch his work for today. He didn’t want to continue until he was sure what’s true and what’s not. Junmyeon fortunately didn’t mind, the owner was actually glad that his friend took a break from his work. He learned a long time ago when they were still students in the university that his tall friend tends to forget to take care of himself when he is too engrossed in some project, painting a mural in this case.

Chanyeol was walking around the town trying to clear his mind. He soon got to the town centre. Although the town is small, the plaza in the middle of town is always busy during the day. But Chanyeol doesn’t mind the people or all the noise they bring, he loves the plaza.

It was actually more a park than a plaza. It was surrounded by all different kinds of trees and flowers and in the middle was standing a small fountain. During spring the trees and flowers made the plaza a beautiful and colorful place, ideal for couples. In summer the trees provided nice shadows and people usually spent their time here eating ice cream or any other kind of refreshment. Now at the end of fall everything was colored in the various shades of yellow, red and brown.

Chanyeol headed to one of the many benches. A few meters away Jongdae was performing on his usual spot. When he noticed him, the painter smiled and waved from the bench. He listened to the fast and cheerful song until the end. Jongdae then decided to take a short break after finishing another beautiful performance.

Jongdae’s powerful voice could be heard in the plaza almost every day through the year. Locals knew Jongdae very well, he never hesitated to chat with anybody who stopped and listened to his singing. That was also how he met Chanyeol and vice versa. The two men got along very well and Chanyeol always enjoyed their little talks. They also had one big thing in common - both were artists trying to survive and proof themselves in this ruthless world without actually giving up their dreams. Chanyeol often, even if he didn’t have enough for himself, left a note or two in Jongdae’s guitar case. They had to support each other, right? And the singer always let him choose a next song in return.

Jongdae sang the last lines of a slow song which he performed after the short break, receiving applause from people afterwards. Chanyeol also clapped joining the small crowd which gathered around the performing Jongdae. When the small crowd slowly scattered, Chanyeol approached the singer.

“Look, who decided to turn up! Isn’t this the one and only Park Chanyeol?” said the singer sarcastically but with a genuine smile on his cat-like lips.

Chanyeol didn’t mind the sarcasm. “That was truly beautiful, hyung. You wrote this one?” he asked curiously.

Jongdae nodded while packing up his guitar. “It was time to come with a new piece. I’m glad you liked it.” He glanced up at Chanyeol. “What about you? You are certainly up to something because I haven’t seen you for a while.”

He stood up and put the guitar on his back, gesturing Chanyeol to follow him. “We have to catch up. Let’s have a lunch. My treat.” The singer cheerfully waved the hand in which he was holding the money from earlier performance in front of Chanyeol’s eyes. The painter followed his hyung without any second thought, his stomach grumbled by the promise of free food.

 

The ramen from a nearby restaurant was disappearing inside Chanyeol’s mouth and meanwhile Jongdae was talking and being his usual loud self. It seemed like there was always something interesting happening in the singer’s life. But for once Chanyeol could say the same. He was sure that the small angel was more interesting than any of Jongdae’s stories. Nonetheless Chanyeol listened to the smaller man quietly not ready to share the story about his angel with anyone yet.

_He wouldn’t believe me anyway,_ he thought. Rather sooner than later the conversation got to Chanyeol and his work. He didn’t want to share the story but that didn’t stop him from asking some questions and hoping for answers which would help him to decide what to do.

“What would you do if you discovered that paintings are uhm… that they are alive?” he asked certain that Jongdae will think it’s just a hypothetical question. The man sitting in the restaurant opposite him smiled unsurely. “You mean like in Harry Potter?”

Chanyeol nodded putting chopsticks down after finishing his bowl of ramen. “Yeah, kind of.”

Jongdae shrugged. He didn’t know how to answer such a strange question but the painter was obviously expecting an answer, so he managed uncertain “It would be cool.” He hoped that with this answer the strange topic was over. Fortunately for his dorky tall friend the answer was enough and he didn’t continue with other questions.

 

After paying – it was Jongdae’s treat but Chanyeol decided to leave at least a tip for the nice waitress called Joy – the duo left the restaurant. They went to the train station because Jongdae mentioned earlier that he had work today.

He gave vocal lessons in the city, usually to young students from nearby high schools but practically anyone who wanted could come. For example, lately there was this nice elderly woman who wanted to sing on her daughter’s wedding. She liked to try to set him up with her younger single daughter. Jongdae always declined with a polite smile but he was afraid that if he won’t find anyone soon he’ll eventually end up on a date with her daughter. The woman was really quite persistent. 

 

Jongdae glanced at the painter walking next to him when he got silent. It was unusual for him to be so silent and it usually meant that he’s deep in thoughts, worried about something. After a while Chanyeol suddenly asked “Do you think that angels like _dakgangjeong_?”

The singer thought that it was maybe better when Chanyeol was silent. Because really how should he answer to that question? And how the hell would he even know that? He decided to consider it as a joke but Chanyeol looked dead serious and Jongdae really couldn’t figure out what is going on.

They walked the short distance to the train station in awkward silence.

Just then when they were waiting for a train Jongdae spoke. “It was nice to see you again after a while. You have to text me more.” He saw the train rolling to the station before turning to the painter again.

He didn’t exactly know what happened or what the strange questions meant but he just had a feeling that they weren’t entirely hypothetical or random. He couldn’t tell why, though. He had known Chanyeol since the painter came to the town so he was sure that he needed some kind of an advice and Jongdae was always ready to help his friends no matter what. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure how to help Chanyeol because the painter hadn’t told him what is worrying him, so he just settled with “Don’t get carried away too easily, Chanyeol-ah. Things are often different than what they seem.”

Jongdae then had to go; he waved the painter goodbye before getting on the train.

 

Chanyeol slowly walked back to the art shop. He was glad that he could catch up with Jongdae but to be honest it hadn’t helped his situation at all. Perhaps it just confirmed his previous thoughts about getting proof before coming to a hasty conclusion.

 

He arrived in front of _Kasten Farben_. The angel’s deep red cheeks caught his attention once again and after some thinking an idea came to his mind. He went inside the shop to get all the needed equipment and most importantly to get a red color. Yes, he definitely needed a red color.

 

**~•••~**

 

“Hello.” Baekhyun smiled shyly, the embarrassment from previous night not yet forgotten. Chanyeol greeted him back quietly. He wore an unreadable expression when he helped the small man down from the windowsill. Baekhyun walked further inside and Chanyeol closed the window. The angel then turned and stood behind him, unfolding his large wings.

“Look!” the small one pointed to the reflection on the window glass, he lightly chuckled. “Now you are an angel, too.”

Baekhyun’s small figure was completely hidden behind Chanyeol’s tall one but the angel’s unfolded wings were sticking out on each side of Chanyeol’s body. He indeed looked like an angel in the reflection. It brought a happy smile to the painter’s face.

He turned from the window to the chuckling angel and gestured for him to sit. Baekhyun moved to the table, sitting on the chair which could actually just be called his.

“I made some tea like I promised and I also cooked some _dakgangjeong_ for you.” He walked to the kitchen to get said things and put them on the table. “I hope it’s not already cold. You came later tonight than usual.”

Baekhyun grabbed chopsticks and excitedly dug in the meal. He wanted to avoid the painter’s eyes; the reason why he came later than usual tonight was because he had been too nervous to meet the artist again. But he wouldn’t admit it to him even for all the delicious food in the world.

He continued eating and Chanyeol get back to the canvas he had been working on before Baekhyun knocked on his window. The features were slowly but surely transferring from his sketch book to the canvas.

Once the angel finished the meal, Chanyeol put the dishes to the sink. He’ll have plenty of time to wash them later. Now it was time for Chanyeol to gather all his courage and finally find out if his previous conclusion was true or not. He gulped nervously while looking at the small man standing in front of him.

“I need to confirm something. So…can I touch your wings, please?”

Baekhyun blinked surprised, he didn’t know how Chanyeol could confirm something by touching his wings and he certainly didn’t know why he shivered just with the thought of Chanyeol’s touch but it couldn’t hurt to try. “I guess so…” he moved closer to the tall man and unfolded his wings to show their full size.

Chanyeol was impressed by the angel’s majestic wings. He reached his hand and slit it along the edge of the wing. The feathers were so soft under his fingers, even softer than the angel’s blond hair. He knew what was he looking for but he still decided to take his time and run the fingers through the white feathers.

Baekhyun cautiously hid his arms behind his back; he didn’t want Chanyeol to notice the goose bumps on his forearms which appeared after his touch.

The painter moved his hand closer to the man’s hip where could be found smaller and softer feathers and there was what he was looking for. Among all the white feathers the only red one stood out so bad. _There it is,_ he thought. And truly there it was, the real and undeniable proof. It was right before his eyes. He dropped his hand.

Baekhyun was looking confused at the painter’s widen eyes. Was there something wrong with his wings? But that couldn’t be, it was Chanyeol’s work after all. “Chanyeol?” he asked quietly, but it was enough for the tall man to get out of his trance.

“You’re an angel from a mural, the right angel from _my_ mural.”

The angel froze. How had Chanyeol found that out? His hands started to tremble with fear. What is going to happen now and what is Chanyeol going to do? A lot of worried thoughts were running through Baekhyun’s shocked mind. But Chanyeol just continued talking.

“This morning I got a suspicion that that might be the case. But I needed some proof, so later I secretly painted one of the feathers of the angel on the right side of the shop door with red color.”

 Chanyeol reached his hand to touch the only red feather again. Baekhyun followed the movement of the hand with his eyes, and just then he noticed the single red feather on his right wing. “I’m truly surprised that you haven’t noticed. It’s very visible among the white ones.” A small smile broke on his face; he put his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to get his attention again. The angel lifted his eyes from his right wing to Chanyeol’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll return it to the original white tomorrow.”

“But how…?” Baekhyun didn’t understand at all. How could Chanyeol find out?

“That’s what I want to ask _you_. How is it possible? How can a painting just come of a wall and stand right here in front of me? Breathing and talking like a real person.” Baekhyun dropped his eyes while the painter was talking but now he moved them back to focus on the painter’s face. He could see the excitement and curiosity in Chanyeol’s big brown eyes; he was like a child on a Christmas morning. “And why is it that you come to see me every night?”

_I wonder why?_ the angel asked silently himself.

Was it because of the delicious food, endless curiosity or simple because of the lack of any other activity?

_No, that’s not it_ , he realized.

It was because he wanted to, because he enjoyed it. He enjoyed talking with Chanyeol and his presence. He enjoyed how concentrated the artist was when he painted and how his touches still burned on his skin long time after the actual touch disappeared.

The blush crept on Baekhyun’s cheeks before he even realized it. That was another thing - Chanyeol had this magical power to get Baekhyun all flustered and turn him into a blushing mess. How did he even do that?

 

Chanyeol noticed the angel’s red cheeks. _He is blushing again, now I get why the angel from the mural had such red cheeks._

He scratched the nape of his neck nervously. “When I’ve told you that you are getting more and more beautiful, well, I guess I was just complimenting my own work. That’s rather embarrassing.” Just now he realized something. He turned to look at the unfinished canvas of the angel and laughed. “It’s funny that I was actually painting a painting of my painting.”

But Baekhyun didn’t laugh or smile; he just looked at Chanyeol.

It wasn’t like in one of those cliché romantic movies. He didn’t suddenly look at Chanyeol like he could see just him and like he was the only one in the whole world. No, he was fully aware of his surroundings. He could look anywhere else but he just wanted to look at him, to look at the small wrinkles which appeared when Chanyeol smiled or on his dark brown hair which was messy like he just woke up.

And he certainly didn’t suddenly realize that he is in love like every dramatic main character in romantic movie should. No, because he didn’t need to. He knew it all along, his fast beating heart and blushing cheeks had told him a long time ago. So, no, this wasn’t like a sappy scene from a romantic movie, it was nothing like that, but it was just perfect.

_It is just perfect,_ Baekhyun thought while looking at Chanyeol.

 

 

 

And that’s exactly how it was, tonight and all the other nights. Baekhyun always came off the wall; he split up with Kyungsoo and flew to the painter’s apartment. He always knocked on the window glass and Chanyeol hurried to open it for him. They always had a meal together and Baekhyun enjoyed every single one because they were made by the tall man. They always talked. Sometimes Chanyeol painted before abandoning the brush in a middle of the night and sometimes he didn’t pick up the brush at all. They always laughed or sang together before the small angel had to leave again. And every single night Baekhyun was sure that he was falling deeper and deeper in love, but he didn’t mind.

Oh no, he didn’t mind at all, because just like that it was perfect.

 

**~•••~**

 

“You have gotten so handsome, Kyungsoo. When I remember how you looked the first night…” Baekhyun let out a deep chuckle.

The black-haired angel glared at him with an expression which clearly screamed _murder._ “Have you just managed to compliment and offend me at the same time?”

Baekhyun just smiled mischievously and took off the cold ground to sit on the top of the shop roof. Kyungsoo joined him after a while during which he pretended to be actually mad.

He scanned his body with his eyes. “I think he has already finished me.” Kyungsoo turned and focused his sight on the other angel, who was sitting slightly higher on the roof. “Now he just spends too much time tinkering with you.” The black-haired angel sighed while turning back to look at the town covered in dark; irritation could be easily heard in his voice.

 

Heavy silence followed before Baekhyun broke it with his quiet voice. “Why do you hate him Kyungsoo? He has never done anything wrong.”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him again, this time surprised. The other angel looked so sad. “What are you talking about? I don’t hate him.” He tried to convince the other angel.

“But it looks like it.” The sadness was still visible on Baekhyun’s face, so Kyungsoo moved higher to sit next to him and to put an arm around his shoulders and tried to comfort him.

“I don’t hate him; I just don’t trust him, okay? What if he hurts you?”

“He would never do that.” The angel said firmly and although that hadn’t helped to change his opinion on the painter, Kyungsoo choose to trust Baekhyun.

“Are you going to see him again tonight?” he asked trying to light up the blond-haired angel at least a little bit. And indeed, the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth turned up with the thought of seeing the tall man soon. “Yes, he said that he’ll finish the painting soon.”

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips also smiled. “So, a painting he made is modeling for another picture? Feels weird.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun knocked once again and this time he even added a loud “Chanyeol?”

He was standing on the windowsill and after first knocking he expected Chanyeol to come and open the window like many nights before. He must have been home because the lights were on but he hadn’t opened the window even after second and third knocking.

The angel tried it again but his attempts were still unsuccessful. He scanned the apartment but he couldn’t see anyone, so he moved to the right to the edge of the windowsill. Now he had a better look at the left side of Chanyeol’s apartment, where was situated bed and he could also finally see the tall painter who was in a deep sleep. The blond-haired man was now at least sure that Chanyeol was home.

Baekhyun tried to wake him up without actually breaking the window glass or shouting so loud that it would wake up whole town. But he failed. _How can someone even sleep so deep, is he still alive?_ he wondered. The angel eventually gave up his vain attempts and instead he decided to find other way in. He hadn’t meant it seriously before but he was actually really concerned about Chanyeol. What if something really happened to him?

He flew around and tried if any other window is open, later he even tried a main door but it was locked as well. Defeated he was ready to give up and fly back to the art shop or maybe find Kyungsoo and spend the night just with him for once, but fortunately he noticed a slightly opened window at the back of the building.

When he got closer, he was assured that the window is really left open, probably by some careless tenant. The angel flew even closer and grabbed the window frame; he opened it wider but even for Baekhyun’s petite body the window was small. Maybe too small, but he didn’t want to give up without trying. He started to climb through and although it was very clumsy and ungraceful he managed to get inside. The angel ended up on the floor with his wings crumpled a bit; he tried to fix them as best as he could but it didn’t help at all in the end.

He stood up and looked around. It looked like a hall, doors of different apartments on both sides and an ugly carpet in between.

_Now, where is Chanyeol’s apartment?_ he asked himself. _Was it on fourth or fifth floor and what was the number of his door?_

After some wandering through the building, Baekhyun finally stood in front of a door which most likely belonged to Chanyeol’s apartment. First he knocked because he didn’t want to be impolite if it belonged to someone else after all. However, nobody answered, so he just tried a handle. He was relieved that the door was unlocked; he got no idea what would he do if it wasn’t. Leaving the building through the small window was probably his only option but he certainly wasn’t keen on climbing through again. Once was more than enough for him.

Fortunately, he was right and this was indeed Chanyeol’s apartment. He recognized it but more importantly the painter was still sleeping deeply in the bed. He crossed the room to wake him up; however, he hesitated when he got closer. This was a first time he saw the painter asleep.

His chest was lifting with a soft breathing, his face so calm and without any wrinkles. “So handsome.” Baekhyun whispered dreamily. Then for a moment he freaked out because he thought that the tall man heard him. The reason for that was that when he had bent down to get a closer look he noticed Chanyeol’s eye lids. They weren’t fully closed so it looked like the painter was awake even though he was in a deep sleep.

_What a strange thing,_ Baekhyun thought.

He reached his hand to brush Chanyeol’s hair from his forehead but he stopped in a middle of the movement and drew his hand back. He shook his head. _Stop being a creep, Baekhyun,_ he scolded himself.

 

Chanyeol was waken up when someone rather violently shook his shoulders. “Wake up, Chanyeol!” The painter groaned. When he opened his eyes, he was looking to the blue eyes of a certain blond-haired angel.

“Baekhyun?” he whispered before sitting up, the sleepiness slowly fizzling out.

“You were sleeping so hard, I couldn’t wake you up.” The angel sounded apologetic.

“Ah, sorry.” Chanyeol yawned. “I must have fallen asleep after finishing the canvas.”

“You finished it, really? Congratulations!”

Chanyeol stood up and grabbed the angel around shoulders. He led him to the shelves with his canvases. “Let’s take a look. I want to know what you think about it.”

The picture was put between other canvases, so Chanyeol pulled it out to show it to the smaller man. “The mural will be finished soon, too.” he informed the angel.

Baekhyun felt uneasy looking at the finished canvas. _The picture is finished,_ he thought. _There is no need for me to come here anymore._ He knew it was coming, Chanyeol mentioned finishing the picture nights ago, but still there was an uncomfortable pang inside his chest.

Nonetheless he smiled at Chanyeol. “Yeah, hopefully.”

He gave the canvas back to the painter and after he put it to its rightful place, he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and brought him to the kitchen.

“The picture is done, so I thought that today we could cook something together. You always seem to enjoy my meals, so I find it a good idea. Do you want to try it?” he asked unsurely.

But the smaller one enthusiastically nodded, his previous thoughts forgotten. “Yes, I want to try!”

“Okay.” Chanyeol smiled. He moved around the kitchen to get all the ingredients they would need.

“What will we be doing?” the curious angel asked while he watched Chanyeol preparing all the different things on the kitchen counter.

Chanyeol got this idea some time ago, but he couldn’t decide which recipe they should try. However, when he was in a convenience store to buy some necessary groceries today he decided to buy all the needed ingredients. “ _Chapssaltteok._ It’s a long time since I have done it, but don’t worry, I still remember the recipe perfectly.”

He put the last ingredient on the kitchen counter and Baekhyun stood next to him scanning all the things in front of him. “What do we start with?” he asked.

“With red beans.” Chanyeol pointed at a bowl full of them. “We have to boil them to soften them and then we’ll make a sweet filling for the _chapssaltteok_.”

They began with the work and in the end Chanyeol had to keep an eye more on the angel than the food. He found out that a stove and an energetic angel didn’t come together well.

They had time while the beans were boiling so they decided to fill the silence with a conversation. Soon they were as loud as usual. To this night Chanyeol was still pleasantly surprised that none of his neighbors came to complain about all the noise in the middle of the nights. Sometimes Chanyeol even played music on his phone and sang along and later when Baekhyun remembered some of the lyrics he joined him. Then they were truly loud.

One and a half hour later the red beans were ready to be mashed, Chanyeol let Baekhyun add brown sugar, salt, vanilla extract and corn syrup and after the filling was properly mixed, Baekhyun divided it into several equally big pieces. He then rolled them to small marbles.

“Now let’s make rice cakes.”

Chanyeol was telling the angel what to do and he obediently followed his instructions. The smaller one was happy that he was doing well so far. He started to whine only when he had to knead the hot rice cake in a circular motion. Chanyeol said that he had to do it at least 100 times to make it chewy but Baekhyun wasn’t even in a half and his arm already ached. The tall painter fortunately took mercy on him and finished it by himself.

Together then they divided it into several pieces and after adding the sweet red bean filling, they shaped them into marbles. The marbles had light green color in the end because they had added a green tea powder earlier.

 

The angel couldn’t wait to taste the _chapssaltteok_ they made, but Chanyeol didn’t let him until they cleaned the kitchen. He had to admit that they made quite a big mess.

Finally, after everything was done, they sat down at the table, their hopefully successfully made dessert between them. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun chopsticks and they were ready to taste their creation and decide whether it’s success of not.

_Is this my last meal with you?_ Baekhyun asked silently as the dessert scattered in his mouth. His sad mood came back and not even the _chapssaltteok_ helped. “It’s delicious.” He was nicely surprised. Despite enjoying the cooking earlier, he was afraid that he’ll screw up his first meal. But the painter fortunately hadn’t let him screw up.

Chanyeol smiled at him while reaching for another piece.

_He isn’t opening his sketch book tonight; I guess he really is done drawing me._

“You have gotten better with chopsticks. You’re not clumsy with them anymore.” The painter complimented him while they continued eating the _chapssaltteok._

Baekhyun was focusing on the last piece of their dessert; he was deep in thoughts about the painter sitting in front of him, thinking about all the nights they had spent together and convinced that this is the last one when he was interrupted by a deep chuckle from Chanyeol. He looked up. “Huh? What is it?”

“It’s just…” the tall one shook his head, strange expression on his face. “I just got used to it, you know. Used to seeing you and used to eating with you like this. It feels like it became something I easily take for granted.”

_I come out of a stone-cold wall, yet…_ The angel’s look on Chanyeol softened. _I get warm every time he looks at me._

Baekhyun ate the last piece of _chapssaltteok,_ its delicious taste scattered on his tongue. Then he put down the chopsticks and stood up. “I should go back. The end of the night is almost there.”

That wasn’t really true, though.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol nodded and saw him off to the window like every other night. He started to open the window for him but he stopped for a second before continuing. “Wait…how did you get in tonight?” The painter hadn’t realized it at all through the whole night, he was just so eager to show Baekhyun his finished painting and to cook with him.

“I uhm…” The angel cleared his throat awkwardly; he really didn’t want to describe Chanyeol how he clumsily and ungracefully climbed through the small window. He pointed to the door instead. “I came through the door, it was unlocked. You should be more careful.”

“Oh, okay. I must have forgotten to lock it.”

Chanyeol moved away from the window so Baekhyun could leave the apartment. The smaller one climbed on the windowsill and turned back to say goodbye like he was used to.

“Well, see you…” the angel started but then he switched it to “Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

He was ready to turn and leave, but Chanyeol stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulders.

“See you tomorrow.” he said with a pointed look, like he wanted to say _don’t you dare not to come._ “I’ll be waiting.” he added to make sure that the angel gets the message. The tall man drew his hands back and Baekhyun silently turned and left to the dark night, leaving him behind.

 

 

He got back to the art shop, it was still quite early so he sat on the top of the roof and waited for Kyungsoo.

_See you tomorrow,_ the words echoed in his ears. He had never thought that a few words could make him this happy. He was convinced that now when the painter finished his painting, there was no reason for him to come again. That was what the painter asked for in the beginning after all, just modeling for one picture. But the fact that Chanyeol wanted to see him again, that he wanted him to come again, it made Baekhyun unspeakably happy.

 

The blond-haired angel started to become a little bored from waiting for Kyungsoo. He was looking over the town but there was really nothing to see, people were still asleep and the streets silent. He wanted to look up and watch the stars and the moon that usually shined brightly on the black sky but today the sky was covered by heavy clouds and no stars or moon could be seen.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he lifted his head which had been resting on his knees until now. Little white dots started to fall down from the sky. _No, not dots but snowflakes,_ he corrected himself. Chanyeol had told him about snow and he had also told him that it’ll come soon. But hearing about something and actually experiencing it are two different things.

Some of the snowflakes fell on Baekhyun’s bare forearms. They didn’t melt, because the angel’s skin was almost as cold as them, and so Baekhyun was able to admire the snowflakes. He opened his palm and when some snowflakes fell on it, he moved his hand closer before his eyes. They were beautiful; every each of them was special and unique. However, as he noticed, they were so fragile, easily destroyed when he touched them.

The snowing became stronger when Kyungsoo finally flew back. He was surprised when he saw Baekhyun already waiting, nonetheless his face lightened with one of his rare smiles. He flew closer and sat next to the other angel on the roof. He ruffled Baekhyun’s hair taking off the snow which piled up on the angel’s hair. He then told him about his night and Baekhyun told him about his in return.

That’s how they spent the last moments of darkness. Later they got back to the wall before the sun came up again, announcing the beginning of a new day.

 

**~•••~**

 

Not long after the first snow, Christmas also came.

After graduating and moving to this town, Chanyeol created all new Christmas traditions. He didn’t come back to his parent’s house. He was unwanted there but he didn’t mind because spending the Christmas in Mrs. Kim’s house with Junmyeon and his other close friends was much better than any Christmas he remembered from his childhood.

He always left to Mrs. Kim’s house early in the morning. Together with Junmyeon he cleaned and decorated whole house, later he helped Mrs. Kim in kitchen with cooking the dinner. Over the years, he realized, Mrs. Kim became like a mother to him.  

The dinner at Kim’s was later joined by Sehun and occasionally by Luhan, whose family lived far away and some years he just didn’t have enough money or time to visit them. Minseok and Jongdae also received the invitations from Mrs. Kim but both of them went home for Christmas like all the years before.

But despite all, this year’s Christmas is different. Or at least it is for Chanyeol.

Later after long convincing, Mrs. Kim let him go home instead of sleeping over like Junmyeon, Sehun and Luhan. He felt a little bit guilty, leaving Junmyeon with the two of them for a whole night, but unlike them Chanyeol wanted to celebrate Christmas with one special person (or rather, an angel).

 

**~•••~**

 

“So, you’re finished?” Sehun asked. He was standing in front of _Kasten Farben_ together with Chanyeol and Junmyeon _._ He was scanning Chanyeol’s work and although he didn’t say it aloud, he thought that his tall hyung had done an amazing job. He always admired his works and that’s also why some time ago he begged Chanyeol to paint a portrait of him which he thought that turned out perfectly not just because of his good-looking face.

“Yes, it’s finished.” Chanyeol nodded. He could be actually done long before Christmas even came but he decided to add some details and to make sure that the mural is perfect.

Junmyeon standing on Chanyeol’s right side was smiling, approving of his work. Chanyeol was truly the right person to ask for this job. The owner also suspected that Chanyeol was fond of this particular work.

“Fortunately, it’s done. I think I would probably freeze to dead if I had to continue painting like this outside. This year’s winter is really cold, look at all the snow and it’s just the beginning of the winter.”

Sehun was nodding, agreeing with Chanyeol’s words. “That’s why I’m rather coming back inside. See ya, hyung.” The youngest one just in a thin hoodie and already shivering went back to the art shop.

Junmyeon was wearing his warm coat unlike Sehun who just came to take a quick look at the finished work.

“I truly have to thank you, Chanyeol. It is wonderful.” said the owner gratefully.

Chanyeol showed another of his smiles which showed most of his white teeth, but then his face saddened a little. “When I think about it, not coming here anymore, it feels kind of lonely.”

His friend laughed, hitting Chanyeol’s arm lightly. “What are you talking about? Stop being sappy, you come here so often even without having to paint a mural and- “

“Chanyeol-ssi! Junmyeon-ssi!” a loud female voice interrupted them. They both turned from the wall to look at the owner of the voice. It was a young woman with light brown hair and fringe. She had perfect skin and smile which made her look younger.

“Hello, Wendy.” Junmyeon smiled. “Do you need something?”

She quickly nodded, her fringe bouncing. She turned to look for something in her large bag. “It’s perfect that I’ve met you here Chanyeol-ssi.” She found what she was looking for. “I’ve got a letter for you. I wanted to put it your mailbox but I think it’s better if I just give it to you now. Is that fine?”

“It’s fine, thank you.” The painter said while reaching for the letter in her hand.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, I have to go otherwise these letters won’t be delivered. Have a nice day, guys!” She waved them and then continued walking down the street.

Chanyeol looked down on the letter in his hands.

He hadn’t got any letter in years. Who even sends letters these days?

Junmyeon was looking at the letter as curious as the painter himself.

Chanyeol hesitated no more and opened the envelope, inside was paper with rather long printed text. He read through it quickly and then once again because he couldn’t believe his eyes. After he fully realized what was written there, he looked up meeting Junmyeon’s curious eyes. “I might not be able to come here so often anymore.” Chanyeol said quietly.

He folded the paper in his hands and averted his eyes to the finished mural on the art shop wall. He focused them on the right angel, his blue eyes looking back at him. At that moment he felt his heart breaking a little.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was quietly sitting on a stepladder in front of _Kasten Farben._

After a lunch where he had explained everything to Junmyeon, the owner left him alone with his mural. He wasn’t sure why the tall painter wanted to be alone with the mural but he hadn’t questioned it. It was Chanyeol’s work after all; if he wanted Junmyeon wouldn’t get in his way.

Chanyeol pulled his thick jacket closer to his body. He looked up to the right angel’s face; it was same like a few hours ago when he looked at it last time. Same clear blue eyes, same soft blond hair and same delicate features. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“The letter I got earlier…” his hand moved to the pocket where he kept the folded letter. “It was an offer for a new job from Wu Yifan. I’m not sure if you know him, but he is a successful Chinese architect. And when I say successful I mean _really_ successful. Just recently he has designed and built a brand-new building for national museum in the capital city. It’s truly breathtaking and unique building.

He has been looking for talented artists since then. He has chosen the most famous and talented ones or the top students of the most prestigious universities and winners of international competitions with bright future in front of them so far, that’s why I have never expected this to happen. I’m just an unknown artist from a small town but despite that he wants me to join them and decorate some of the rooms.

I still can’t believe it, it’s like a dream. Well, like a dream which came true. I couldn’t wait to tell you. It’s such an amazing and rare opportunity, so I can’t miss my chance.

It means that I’ll be leaving this town before a New Year, but…”

Chanyeol reached his hand to touch the angel’s cheek. Then he got off the stepladder and put it in its rightful place. He went inside the art shop to say goodbye for today to Sehun and Junmyeon and to take a bag with all of his things.

He walked out of the art shop to the cold afternoon, when he sighed a little cloud of mist appeared in front of his mouth. He started to walk down the street to his apartment but after just a few steps he stopped and turned around.

“It’s going to be lonely, not being able to see you, Baekhyun.” he said to the angel on the right side before he turned back and started to walk again.

 

**~•••~**

 

Quiet sobs were heard from the small angel sitting on top of the roof. His knees were close to his chest, his arms on them and his face buried deep in the arms. His wings hanged down dejected.

“W-what if I won’t see h-him again?” he murmured to no one in particular between the sobs. “He is leaving s-so soon.”

Kyungsoo looked at the angel sitting next to him and gently stroke his wings. He already knew that the painter is leaving because although he talked to Baekhyun earlier, Kyungsoo couldn’t miss his words.

It pained him seeing the usually energetic, cheerful and loud angel like this.

“How about you follow him?” Kyungsoo suggested, he was trying to sooth the angel by continuing stroking his wings.

The blond-haired angel abruptly lifted his head and he looked at the silent town with his teary eyes. “There’s no way I can do that.” He said without any doubt in his voice.

More tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Kyungsoo pulled a sleeve of his robe over his palm and then wiped away Baekhyun’s tears. The other angel looked at him gratefully but he still couldn’t stop his tears from falling. Kyungsoo was wiping them away patiently until they finally stopped. He then looked to his blue eyes, making sure that he had Baekhyun’s full attention.

“Why not?” he asked.

“B-because…” Baekhyun stuttered. He couldn’t find any answer, but he just knew that he couldn’t or at least he thought. But Kyungsoo’s doubtful look was saying otherwise. “I just can’t.” Baekhyun said pathetically, trying to convince the other angel. But he didn’t even have to look at Kyungsoo to know that it was completely useless.

There was a short silence before Kyungsoo spoke. “If you return to the wall with that expression on your face.” He turned to the sad angel. “The mood at the art shop is just going to get gloomy.”

Kyungsoo stood up and Baekhyun followed him with his eyes. _He looks so vulnerable,_ thought the black-haired angel.

“Do I really look that bad?” asked Baekhyun sadly.

Kyungsoo sighed, bending down to hug the other angel. “Yeah, like the world is ending.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol was sitting by his table. Two already cold cups of tea were standing in front of him. He was absentmindedly tapping his fingers and every few minutes he was glancing to the window. But still there was no sign of the small angel.

_Why is he not coming?_ he was asking himself over and over again, but with no answer.

He immediately turned his head when he heard a loud knocking on the window glass. He stood up hurrying to the window to open it for his angel.

“Baekhyun!” he said happily seeing the small figure in long robes and with white wings behind the window glass. What he however failed to notice in his thrill was that this small figure had black hair instead of blond one.

He opened the window, so the angel could come in.

“I’m not Baekhyun.” Spoke an unfamiliar voice. Between the window frame was standing Kyungsoo, he was looking at the painter with hard look in his eyes.

On the other side Chanyeol was looking at the angel surprised. The excitement from seeing the angel from the left side for the first time then overcame the slight disappointment that it’s not Baekhyun. “Y-you are… “

“I’m the angel on the left side. My name is Kyungsoo but you should already know that, it was you who gave me that name after all.” The black-haired angel said rather coldly. He had heard a lot of good things about Chanyeol from Baekhyun and he had seen and heard him during days, nonetheless he decided to be cautious. It was still him who made the blond-haired angel cry earlier and Kyungsoo won’t let him off easy.

In his wonder Chanyeol didn’t notice the angel’s cold tone. “It’s you!” he uttered excitedly.

“What?” Kyungsoo didn’t understand, the painter seemed quite strange to him.

Chanyeol shook his head before looking at the man in front of him. He was small, perhaps even smaller than Baekhyun but that was the only similarity with his angel that he could find. Instead of the gentleness he was used to seeing in Baekhyun’s eyes, in the black-haired angel’s eyes was mostly coldness and a little bit of anger. His voice was also deeper and rougher, and his features seemed sharper than Baekhyun’s.

“No, nothing. Baekhyun has told me that you are handsome and indeed you are.” The painter complimented Kyungsoo.

The angel looked at him unimpressed.

_Isn’t he complimenting his own work?_ he though while he climbed down from the windowsill. He then sat on it getting in more comfortable position.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. I’m glad that you came here.” Chanyeol’s tone was friendly and excited at the same time.

But Kyungsoo folded his arms on his chest immune to Chanyeol’s attempts of friendliness. He didn’t come here to make a friend. “So, you are leaving the town soon, huh? I thought that I should probably visit the artist who painted us before that happens.”

“That’s why you came? Just because of that?” Chanyeol asked slightly disappointed. He honestly didn’t know what to expect but he hoped that the angel from the left side would be eager to meet him as much as he was. He has heard a lot about him from Baekhyun. But obviously the angel came just because it was his last chance before he will leave the town.

Kyungsoo tsk’ed. “Like I would.” he unfolded his arms and pointed at the painter.

“You. You said it so casually. You’ll just leave him here and he will stay as he is – on the wall during day and flying freely at night.” Kyungsoo’s hand dropped, he was now holding tightly the edge of the windowsill digging his nails into it. He didn’t even realize it but his voice was getting louder. “You said that you will get lonely without him. And he heard it, he heard all of it…” his voice suddenly so low. “…Has he even told you?”

The angel averted his eyes from the tall painter scanning the painter’s apartment rather than looking at him. He moved his eyes back to him just when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice. “Tell me what?”

“If we don’t return to the wall by dawn…” the angel paused for a second. Chanyeol thought that it was unintentional but still his heart started to beat faster with expectation. He had wondered why the blond-haired angel was always so worried about leaving before the dawn. “We won’t be able to return to the wall ever again.”

Kyungsoo got up from the windowsill and walked around Chanyeol further to the apartment. The painter silently followed his every movement with his eyes. Shelves with paintings got Kyungsoo’s attention, so he moved closer. He ran his fingers over the backs of the canvases.

“We don’t know what will happen if we get cut off from the wall. We might die, turn to bubbles or dust or maybe nothing will actually happen. We don’t know.” He turned from the shelves looking at Chanyeol again. “I still think that the risk is worth it. It’s better than being forever stuck on a wall with nothing but regrets, asking yourself - _what if?_ Baekhyun. Would you take him with you?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, he surely didn’t expect that. He had already thought about Baekhyun leaving with him, but how was that possible?

“Can I?” doubt was clear in his quiet voice.

Kyungsoo walked around him, climbing back at the windowsill and turning back to Chanyeol who was looking at him waiting for an answer.

“The two of us - Baekhyun and I - don’t know much about things. There are so many things we haven’t seen or learnt yet. We have never talked to anyone else besides you, so I doubt he’d be any use. But if he could go…” Kyungsoo hesitated before stating firmly. “I want you to take him with.”

The angel waited for Chanyeol to say something but when the silence was becoming longer and longer he realized that the painter wouldn’t say anything. “That’s all.”

“Yeah, alright.” Chanyeol snapped out of his thoughts giving his full attention back to the angel standing before the window frame.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.” The black-haired angel turned halting for a few more seconds before leaving the apartment. “Thanks for painting us.”

He left and Chanyeol moved to close the window. It was now cold inside the apartment because the window was left open during their whole conversation. The painter quickly changed and laid himself down under a thick blanket in his bed. After the visit of Kyungsoo he was sure that his angel won’t come tonight.

With the thoughts of the angels Chanyeol felt into a restless sleep.

 

 

Baekhyun was sitting on the top of the roof. He hadn’t moved an inch since Kyungsoo left. The angel said that he needed to do something important and who was Baekhyun to question it? Besides this was better, he could mop here alone.

The tears started to fill up his eyes again but because he didn’t want to cry again he looked up to the night sky blinking a few times. The stars were pretty tonight. They didn’t care about Baekhyun or his sadness; they just shined bright as always.

 

**~•••~**

 

The doors opened and Sehun looked up to welcome a new costumer. “Welcome to-ah! It’s just you Chanyeol hyung.” he said when he recognized the tall painter.

“Nice to see you, too, Sehun.” The painter said sarcastically and Sehun grinned. “I came to say goodbye.”

Sehun’s grin faltered. It’s true that his hyung was leaving the town. He was glad that Chanyeol got an opportunity like that; the youngest had known Chanyeol for quite a long time, so he knew that something like this was always Chanyeol’s dream. But at the same time, he was sad. Deep down along with all the thoughts which were happy for his friend there were also the ones which wanted Chanyeol not to get a chance like that and to stay right here in this town. He felt guilty because of that.

“So, you’re leaving today?” he sounded so downhearted but he couldn’t help it, he’ll surely miss Chanyeol.

“No, tomorrow. Early in the morning.” Chanyeol corrected him. “I already have everything packed. The only thing which remains is to say goodbye.”

Chanyeol came to the counter smiling at the younger man. “Is Junmyeon hyung here, too?”                                  

“Yeah, he’s at the back. I’ll go get him.” Sehun then disappeared in a door to the back and after a short while he came back with Junmyeon behind. The owner already knew why Chanyeol came.

 

Later Luhan and Minseok came to also say goodbye. Minseok gave him a whole box of their pastries. “So, you won’t starve during your journey to the capital city.” he said and Chanyeol hugged his hyung gratefully; he knows that he’ll miss them all.

They talked enjoying their time together. Junmyeon made him promise that he’ll text and call frequently and Chanyeol on the other side wanted them to visit him soon. It was a few hours long journey but his friends didn’t think it was a problem.

“I’m not leaving for forever.” The painter tried to cheer up his friends. “I’ll be back before you even notice.”

He hugged each of them tightly and then left the art shop. He had said his goodbye to Jongdae earlier this morning before the singer had to go to work, so there was just one more person he had to yet talk with. Chanyeol however hoped that he wouldn’t be saying goodbye to this person.

Chanyeol stood in front of the angel on the right side. He looked around to make sure that there are not much people in the street and then he started to talk quietly but loud enough for the angel to hear him.

“Baekhyun I’ll be leaving with the first train tomorrow morning. The train is leaving before a dawn.” He took out two tickets from the pocket of his coat. “I bought a ticket for you. It’s because I want you to come with me.” He looked down on the tickets in his hands and then back up before continuing. “If you can’t, at least let me give you a proper goodbye. Saying goodbye to a wall, talking to myself…It’s just too empty.”

Chanyeol sighed before touching the angel’s hand. It was the highest he could reach.

He wanted to hear the angel’s voice, to see his happy smile and to hold him close. Baekhyun hadn’t visited him for the last few nights and the painter already missed him. He just wanted to see him again, not like a motionless mural on a front wall of the art shop but like a happy and energetic angel.

Chanyeol dropped his hand. “Please come, Baekhyun.” He whispered so quietly that there was no way the angel could hear him. Then he left.

 

**~•••~**

 

Kyungsoo pulled with all his strength forward. Like the many nights before his body part by part became tangible again and he slowly got off the wall.

He stood on the street in front of the mural of the other angel expecting him to get off as well. But the minutes were running and Baekhyun was still just a mural. Kyungsoo realized that he’s not planning to get off the wall tonight.

“Hey!” he shouted furiously not caring if somebody will hear him. “What is it, you’re not coming out?! Get out here, you idiot!”

Kyungsoo was usually quiet, not talking much moreover screaming but once he did, it was truly terrifying. It was the first time Baekhyun was afraid of his friend. He pulled, making tangible his head and a small part of his chest.

“But if I leave, if I go with him. Won’t you be all alone Kyungsoo?” he asked with a quiet voice his eyes unable to meet Kyungsoo’s furious one.

“Don’t try to use me as an excuse. Get your ass off the wall Baekhyun and catch the train he’s in. There’s still time. You have to be brave!”

But Baekhyun was afraid. He didn’t know what will happen if he won’t get back to the wall and he was so afraid of getting hurt, not just his body but also his heart. What if Chanyeol will get tired of him, being with him not just during nights but also during days? What if he will regret his decision? What will he do then?

So many questions he didn’t have answers to. But Kyungsoo was right, he had to be brave. He wanted to see Chanyeol again and if he’ll stay in the wall like a coward he won’t be able to do that.

Baekhyun got off the wall and immediately wrapped his hands around the slightly smaller angel.

“Kyungsoo.” his hold tightened. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze softened as he hugged Baekhyun back. “Just go you idiot.” he said gently.

Still not letting go, Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah.” He finally let go but he was still holding Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Take care.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“This is not the last time we are seeing each other.” Baekhyun said trying to convince rather himself than the other angel. “I’ll come back.”

“Who says I want to see you again.” the black-haired angel joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but to no success. Baekhyun gave him another quick hug like he wanted to prolong the time they had together before he finally let go and turned. He waved his wings, taking off the cold ground.

The cold wind hit Kyungsoo who was left standing in the middle of the street. He followed the angel who was quickly disappearing in the darkness with his eyes once again but this time he didn’t know if he’ll see the blond-haired angel ever again.

In the end he had to trust Baekhyun that he chose the right person, he had to trust Chanyeol that he wouldn’t leave the angel, he had to trust himself that he made the right decision convincing them both and most importantly he had to trust universe or whoever made the rules that it won’t let the angel get hurt.

 

 

Chanyeol was standing at the platform in the train station. The train was also there, waiting for its time to leave. Chanyeol glanced at his watch, the train was supposed to leave just in a few minutes. He looked up to the black sky and then to the station building but the sign of the blond-haired angel was nowhere.

_Why is he not coming?_ Chanyeol asked himself anxiously.

He decided to wait just a little bit longer, but the time was tickling and he had to get in the train. He sent one last desperate glance to the night sky which was starting to lighten at the east before he got in.

The painter went through the train, this early in morning it was not crowded so he found himself an empty coupe. He dropped the bags on a seat and sat on the opposite seat. He looked out of the window. The train station quickly turned into countryside when the train started to move.

 

Luhan was standing on the street in front of the bakery waiting for Minseok to find the keys and unlock the door. He yawned, as bakers they had to wake up early. During summer it was fine because the sun was usually up at this time but now during winter it was still dark.

“Hurry up, Min. It’s cold.” he said but when he saw Minseok still frantically looking for the keys, he turned to look around.

“How could that happen? They have to be here.” he heard Minseok murmuring to himself. Meanwhile he was looking up at the night sky.

_The stars can be seen clearly, that means it will be freezing today,_ Luhan thought.

Just when Minseok found his keys he heard a loud shout from Luhan. He didn’t understand it because it was in Chinese but the shout itself was enough for him to turn to his friend. The younger man just wordlessly pointed at the sky.

When Minseok looked there he saw a white figure waving its wings, getting higher and higher above the roofs. The baker dropped his keys.

 

A young woman was walking to the train station. She needed to catch a train to city because her classes in university were starting quite early that day.

She walked through the station building, smiling at the old lady who sells tickets and then she sat at one of the benches on the platform waiting for her train to come.

What she however wasn’t expecting was the small angel which landed at the end of the platform. She blinked a few times convinced that it’s just her imagination but when the figure didn’t disappear she whispered to herself, defeated. “You must have gone crazy, Seulgi.”

 

Baekhyun was frantically waving his wings, he saw the sky on east already lightening and the station was still far. The cold wind was hitting his face and messing his blond hair as he was flying but he didn’t mind. He continued flying and fortunately soon he could see the station building in a distance. _You’re almost there,_ he encouraged himself and waved his wings even faster.

He landed on the platform from which the train was supposed to leave, but it was not there. The station was empty, no trains and almost no people. _It must have left already,_ Baekhyun thought while taking off the platform.

He was flying fast, following the rails on the ground and chasing the train. His waving fastened when he saw the train in a distance. Slowly but surely, he was getting closer and closer to the moving train.

When he got even closer he flew down a little bit so he could see to the train windows. Baekhyun needed to find Chanyeol before the dawn will come. It was almost there, he knew it even without looking at the sky but he needed to see the painter because he still had a lot of things he wanted to say to Chanyeol.

He didn’t even know that it was possible but he waved with his wings even faster and he started to pass by the windows one by one.

_Chanyeol. Chanyeol, where are you?_

 

A little girl was looking out of the train window. She was watching the countryside which was quickly passing by. Her mother - a woman called Irene - had dark long hair and beautiful face, she was reading a book on a seat next to the girl. She was interrupted when the girl pulled the sleeve of her sweater.

“Mama, look!” the girl shouted.

“What is it, Yeri?” the woman looked from her book.

“It’s angel, mama.” The girl said pointing at the flying figure behind the window glass. The angel waved the girl and bewildered woman before disappearing from their sight.

 

Baekhyun still was flying fast, trying to find the window in which was Chanyeol.

But he had no luck so far.

The first streaks of sun shined on the flying angel. All of sudden his wings started to ache, the soft feathers started to one by one falling off his wings. They drifted in the air for a little bit longer before they felt to the ground.

“Chanyeol!” the angel cried out.

 

Chanyeol was gloomily sitting in the train. He was trying to read a book but when he realized that since he started he hadn’t turned even one page he gave up. He put the book down on a seat next to him and closed his eyes. Maybe if he manages to fall asleep he’ll forget his aching heart for a while. The painter promised himself not to cry, or at least not to cry in the train, but it was hard.

Junmyeon was always telling him that he’s a crybaby and Sehun had teased him because of that many times.

His eyes opened when he heard a faint shout of his name, but there was nothing and no one to see, so he just wanted to close his eyes again thinking that he had finally gone crazy but a loud beating on the window glass startled him.

“Baekhyun!”

He immediately jumped from his seat seeing his angel behind the glass and he impatiently opened the window. The cold air touched his cheeks; he leaned over the window frame, stretching his long arms to reach the angel who was desperately waving the last bits of his once majestic wings. The angel was losing his speed and that meant that he was getting far from Chanyeol’s reach. The painter leaned over even more; his whole body from waist to head was outside the train now.

Baekhyun waved his wings again and again. He was so close and yet so far. He stretched his arm, touching Chanyeol’s fingers lightly for a second before Chanyeol grabbed his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. The painter then pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s chest. When the angel was wrapped in his arms he finally pulled him through the window inside the coupe.

They end up on the floor. Well, Chanyeol end up on the floor and Baekhyun was sprawled on top of him.

Chanyeol got up on his elbows and then higher, lifting himself and the angel at the same time. He then hugged him tightly and buried his face into Baekhyun’s soft hair. “I thought that you weren’t coming…” he muttered into his angel’s hair.

After a while of silence when they just enjoyed having each other in close proximity, Chanyeol let Baekhyun go, taking a proper look at him after a few nights he hadn’t seen him. But as he noticed the angel wasn’t same like the last time he had seen him. His once large wings were now so small and the last feathers which remained were now quickly falling on the train floor until there were none left.

Chanyeol looked into the blue eyes he had missed so much during the last few nights. “Glad you did?” he asked uncertainly the angel in front of him.

But Baekhyun just smiled leaning forward to wrap his arms around the tall man again and to lay his head on his shoulder. “Yeah.” He breathed to Chanyeol’s shoulder with his eyes closed. “…but I don’t have my wings anymore. Do you still want to paint me even without them?”

Chanyeol just laughed loudly dispelling Baekhyun’s worried thoughts. “Of course, I want to and it’s going to be even better now. We’ll have breakfasts together instead of night meals and we’ll go outside to café – ah, never mind maybe rather to cinema and you won’t have to worry that somebody will see you anymore. I’ll show you everything.”

Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder seeing the painter’s excited face. Chanyeol’s eyes shined happily with the thought of their future together.

“It’s dawn.” The painter then whispered to him.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched, the first streaks of sun suffused the angel. He looked so ethereal in the sunshine, even more beautiful than during the dark nights. The sun made a halo around his head and even though Baekhyun didn’t have his wings anymore, just now he looked like a true angel.

_I’ve never seen him in sunlight,_ Chanyeol realized.

“You’re so gorgeous, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered. He then titled his head a bit, closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips on the angel’s lips.

They were so soft and warm against his. The kiss was gentle making Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat and overwhelming his mind with Baekhyun. So many times, he was thinking how it would be to kiss the angel’s pink lips but right now he couldn’t think at all, he could just feel. He could feel all the love and care, all the longing and all the gentleness and he put it all into the kiss.

After a time which seemed too short, Chanyeol pulled back.

“Thank god, you hadn’t disappeared with the first streaks of sun.” he caressed the angel’s cheek. “You’re so warm unlike the first time I touched you.”

Tears started to roll down Chanyeol’s cheeks as he said it, he couldn’t stop them.

“Why are you crying?” asked Baekhyun worried, wiping Chanyeol’s tears away. “Is something wrong?”

Chanyeol smiled with one of his toothy smiles, shaking his head. “I’m just happy, Baekhyunie. So happy right now.”

 

 

 

A new day was almost there and Kyungsoo had to get back to the wall. He sent one last glance in the direction Baekhyun went.

_I hope you’re fine, Baekhyun. I’m going to miss you,_ he thought silently.

There was nothing he could do now. What is done is done. So there he was, back on the wall but this time alone. He was left asking himself if falling in love isn’t too foolish and if it’s worth risking a life. He sure hoped that it was worth for Baekhyun.

 

**~•••~**

 

Sehun was walking down the street with headphones on. The sun was already up but it was still too early for Sehun. Like usually, he had afternoon classes in university, so he took a morning shift in the art shop. He stopped in front of the shop door taking his keys out of the pocket. He was too immersed in the loud music blasting through his headphones that he almost didn’t noticed the major change on the front wall of the art shop. He stared at the right side of the wall, blinking a few times before he bewildered muttered.

“What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.  
> Also if someone is interested, you can find the recipe for chapssaltteok [here](https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/chapssaltteok).  
> 


End file.
